new life
by smile210
Summary: katie is a normal teenager well thats what she thought when she ends up on a tour that is not what its seems she realises  just how far some people go  m for a reason


New life

Chapter one

**Hello ok so this is my second story my first one was horrible and I stopped after two chapters so if it's awful then ok but it's all how it goes in this amazingly weird ass brain of mine **

The hot water on my back was the best thing for me right now. What an amazing flight I wanted to spend my alone time having to listen to some girl talking about vampires and how she's on the hunt to find one. I have no idea why people think there real it's a myth just like zombies and fairies honestly. The cab was the worst I had no idea what he was saying and I don't think he knew what I was saying. Such a great way to start off in my new home and beautiful city Volterra.

I rubbed my hand over the mirror ,just enough to see .in my little bathroom and started brushing my hair it is long but not too long almost to the bottom of my ribs , brunette my eyes area brownie yellow colour with a few dots of brown in them here and there.

I think it's time for a little exploring so what to wear denim shorts and a mid drift tee with some gladiators. See I think I have a nice body, im a dancer and my stomach is not ripped but not flat it's like a little four pack but I like it.

Keys. Check

Phone. Check

Wallet. Check

IPod. Check

Ok let's go. The little street I now live in absolutely gorgeous. Trees line the opposite side of the street and around the corner is the city.

"Hello" a voice interrupted my thoughts

"Huh oh hi." Omg this woman is beautiful words cannot describe

"Would you like to join the free tour? This is the only day it will be held once in a lifetime" the woman sad with a smile

"Sure im new here so it would be nice" I said nodding my head and joining the back of this group.

Ten minutes had past it was actually quiet boring but I meet this nice woman Leah she said her name was, she was travailing with her 2 year old daughter Emma. I stuck with them when we had to go through this tunnel which took us to a castle on the other side of the city. Quiet strange actually, when we approached the two big white doors which lead into a wonderful room with three chairs and all thes-

That's when all the screaming started, Emma was in-between her mother and I. When this man latched onto her neck throwing her to the ground. I reached for Emma and ran to a corner where I sat her down and made her close her eyes. All I could do is hug her tight and wait for the same fate as her mothers.

I felt a mouth at my neck when I closed my eyes and waited then it stopped it all went black.

I was now standing Emma still in my arms and I was standing in front of this man with long black hair

"I'm very sorry about all off this-"

"Katie."

"Katie." He said taking my hand and not letting go. Out of nowhere I saw it all what he was what was to happen and I have to be turned or die.

"What you're a VAMPIRE. This is your coven and I have to be turned or die what happens to Emma!" I screamed a little too loud Emma stirred in my arms.

All he did was turn to two people behind him and nod. "Now Katie yes we are vampires and well yes you will have to be changed or die. We would prefer it if you were turned as you would be a vitally part of our guard your gifts are exceptional."

My hand was still in his he could obesely read my thoughts. And I could read his, yes ok we will have you turned at the end of the year which is in 4 months this should not be a problem. Yes you may go home to collect your belongings I will send you out with Felix.

"Thank you may I go now." I said as I removed my hand from his

"Yes you may I will have Alec show you your room." He gestured a boy who looked my age over.

"Wait what about Emma? She too young to remember any of this please does not hurt her."

"I will have some one drop her off at the orphanage down the road." Aro gestured to the woman that brought us in here.

"Thank you." I said with a slight smile. And with that I was lead out of the room and handed Emma to the lady.

I followed Alec through hallway after hallway when we reach these two big brown doors. He turned to face me. "Lady's first."

I walked in backwoods on purpose but then slowly turned round to see wonderful dark ruby red walls, a huge black bed with red silk falling around the top. A very comfortable looking couch and a TV but is that a PS3. A small fridge and cupboard with a tiny counter. There was also two doors one near the bed which I assumed to be the bath room and another next to the door.

"wow" i whispered to myself but alec heard me.

"thank you." He chuckled walking towords the couch.

"wait what this is your room? Then –" i was cut off

"haha nope it was my room now its our room." He pause with a smile

"huh." Was all could muster up. "well yeah Marcus said that you and i were to be together he says there is a bond between us that we will discover." At this point alce was face to face with me , well more like face to chest.

"i have to freshen up exscuse me." I said pushing away and bolting for the bath room

**:D first chapter done im am going to start writing the second one now so it will be ready in two days maybe three **

**See i can only right at night or when im alone anyhoo read and review :D**


End file.
